


Et s'il savait

by shakeskp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd et Erica en hors-champ, Derek Feels, Did I mention the fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Get Together, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ne savait s’il devait se féliciter ou se désespérer de l’incapacité de ses Betas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et s'il savait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/gifts).



> Prompt de Miya_Morana pour son anniversaire : Derek n'aime pas les surprises. 
> 
> Bon anniversaire, Miya ;)

Derek ne savait s’il devait se féliciter ou se désespérer de l’incapacité de ses Betas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.  
Surtout Isaac qui dégageait des vagues de nervosité dès qu’il dissimulait quelque chose. Derek devinait que c’était un reste de traumatisme laissé par son père, l’angoisse d’attirer sa désapprobation. Derek ne savait jamais s’il devait lui dire qu’il était libre de faire ce qu’il voulait (tant qu’il ne se mettait pas en danger, ou ne mettait pas en danger la meute) ou s’il devait prétendre ne rien voir.  
D’autant que la seule fois où il avait tenté d’en parler avec Isaac, il s’était complètement trompé sur ce qu’il cachait.  
La conversation avait été terriblement embarrassante pour tous les deux.  
(« Tu me chasses ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non, c’est… Si tu le souhaites… Je ne t’empêcherai pas de rejoindre la meute de Scott. Si c’est ce que tu désires.  
— Je ne veux pas rejoindre la meute de Scott !  
— Isaac, tu passes tellement de temps à ses côtés qu’Erica est persuadée que tu es amoureux de lui. »  
À ces mots, Isaac était devenu écarlate. Derek s’était senti horrifié. Ils n’en avaient jamais reparlé ; de ce qu’il savait, Isaac ne s’était jamais déclaré à Scott et le jour où, inévitablement, Allison et lui s’étaient remis ensemble, Derek l’avait emmené courir dans les bois et le sujet avait été définitivement clos.)  
Mais Isaac n’était pas le seul à se trahir ; Erica avait toujours l’air terriblement satisfaite d’elle-même dès qu’elle manigançait quelque chose (ou bien elle devenait terriblement désagréable si elle s’apprêtait à faire une bêtise) et Boyd se mettait à engager la conversation avec Derek sur des sujets complètement anodins, comme s’il cherchait à détourner son attention du manque de subtilité de son frère de meute et de sa petite amie, mais ça ne faisait que renforcer l’idée qu’ils lui cachaient quelque chose.  
Cela avait l’air de les enthousiasmer, ce qui ne calmait pas pour autant l’inquiétude de Derek qui détestait être pris de court.  
(« Tu verras, demain, lui avait soufflé Kate. J’ai une surprise pour toi. »)  
Ce n’était pas qu’il les soupçonnait de préparer un mauvais coup (encore que), mais il les connaissait suffisamment, maintenant, pour savoir qu’il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça ne se termine pas aussi bien qu’ils le voulaient.  
Un an plus tôt, par exemple, ils s’étaient mis en tête de réparer la demeure familiale Hale, du moins d’en rendre une partie habitable. La maison s’était effondrée sur eux.  
Derek les aurait tués tellement il avait eu peur ; devoir sortir ses trois Betas ensanglantés des décombres d’un lieu qui lui avait déjà pris sa meute, sa famille une fois…  
(L’avantage, c’était que ça l’avait forcé à faire dégager la clairière. Les fondations étaient encore là. Un jour, peut-être…)  
Son besoin de savoir ce qu’il se passait atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu’Isaac l’appela de l’université locale où il suivait le cursus préparatoire au métier d’ambulancier, prétextant avoir oublié un devoir à rendre sur la table de la cuisine de l’appartement qu’ils partageaient. Cela ressemblait si peu à Isaac, ce genre d’erreur, que Derek faillit refuser, le piège lui paraissait trop gros. Il chercha à joindre Erica qui n’avait pas cours ce jour-là pour qu’elle le fasse à sa place, en vain.  
De mauvaise humeur comme chaque fois qu’il ne se sentait pas à l’aise, il apporta son devoir à Isaac qui l’attendait à l’entrée principale.  
« Merci, Derek, et encore désolé !  
— Ça suffit, maintenant, qu’est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les trois ? Où est Erica ? »  
Isaac lui fit un sourire lumineux, légèrement moqueur et s’éloigna en le saluant de la main.  
« Bonne journééééée ! »  
Derek faillit s’élancer et le chopper par le col, mais il y avait trop de témoins. Il retourna à sa voiture, s’attendant presque à ne pas la retrouver. Mais la Camaro était bien là.  
Il rentra à l’appartement, décidé à découvrir ce que ses Betas lui cachaient. Ruminant son agacement, il venait de mettre la clef dans la serrure lorsqu’une odeur familière lui parvint. Il se dépêcha d’ouvrir la porte.  
Stiles était assis sur le canapé, une main dans un paquet de chips, l’autre tournant les pages de ce qui devait être un bouquin de cours.  
« Je croyais que tu ne rentrais pas pour Thanksgiving, dit Derek.  
— Moi aussi ! s’exclama Stiles. Mais apparemment ce n’est pas pour Thanksgiving que j’ai été kidnappé ! Tu devrais fermer la porte. »  
Derek s’exécuta machinalement. Stiles se leva, épousseta les miettes de chips qu’il avait sur les genoux et se rapprocha de lui. Il avait les cheveux légèrement plus longs que la dernière fois que Derek l’avait vu, ce qui les maintenait quand même très courts.  
Sourire en coin, Stiles s’arrêta devant lui.  
« Erica m’a dit de chanter, mais on va seulement faire semblant, ok ? Attention, je vais rentrer dans ton espace personnel. »  
Stiles se pencha.  
« Bon anniversaire », dit-il, et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
 _Oh._  
« Je vais les taper, dit Derek. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensent, des fois.  
— Tel Alpha tels Betas ! Mais j’exagère un peu en parlant de kidnapping, j’étais au courant, j’ai eu le temps de m’organiser. Aussi, c’est toujours mieux que l’année dernière.  
— …l’année dernière ? »  
Stiles lui jeta un regard incrédule.  
« La maison ? La tentative de rénovation qui s’est finie dans le sang et les larmes ? Où ta façon de leur dire que tu les aimes et que tu as eu très peur pour eux a été de leur faire la gueule pendant trois semaines ?  
— … c’était pour mon anniversaire ?  
— Tu me désespères ! »  
Mal à l’aise, Derek haussa les épaules.  
« On ne l’a jamais fêté.  
— Non, parce que l’année d’avant encore on avait les Wesson au cul, et l’année d’avant encore c’est celle du troupeau d’Alphas. Cette fois, je te préviens, il y a un gâteau. Avec des bougies. Tu vas pouvoir souffler et souffler, et… Oh mon Dieu tu verrais ta tête ! »  
Derek se frotta le visage.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, répéta-t-il. Ton père devait monter à Berkeley pour Thanksgiving parce que tu as trop de travail pour venir ici.  
— Comment tu le sais ? demanda Stiles d’un ton soupçonneux. Qui as-tu espionné récemment ?  
— C’est lui qui me l’a dit. »  
Il eut le plaisir de voir Stiles rester bouche bée.  
« À quel moment exactement mon père s’est trouvé en mesure de te confier ce genre d’information ?  
— Au supermarché », dit Derek dignement.  
Stiles secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche, la referma à nouveau.  
« Tes cours ? insista Derek avant qu’il ne demande plus de détails.  
— Je me suis organisé, répéta Stiles. Erica et Boyd s’occupent du transport, je bosse dans la voiture, et je suis content de pouvoir rentrer avant Noël de toute façon, ça tombe très bien que ton anniv’ soit si proche de Thanksgiving. Je suis en avance sur les quelques cours que je rate. Tu savais que Merlin s’appelait comme ça parce que le premier historien à avoir répertorié son histoire, Geoffroy de Monmouth, trouvait que la transcription naturelle de son prénom gallois, Myrdhin, en latin, Merdinus, se rapprochait trop du mot “ merde ” ?  
— Tu n’étais pas forcé de venir », fit Derek.  
Stiles leva les bras au ciel.  
« Défronce tes sourcils, Grincheux. Je suis venu parce que je le voulais. »  
Et de cet air déterminé qui faisait trembler tous ses adversaires potentiels, il ajouta :  
« Tu me manquais, ok ? Et si tes Betas se sont fait suer à m’aider à remonter de Berkeley, c’est que c’est réciproque. Pas la peine de me dire le contraire, je te croirais pas, ce serait un affreux mensonge.  
— Clairement, de nous deux ce n’est pas moi le loup-garou, grommela Derek. Je croyais qu’on verrait quand tu aurais fini tes études.  
— On a dit beaucoup de choses au sujet de mon inexpérience, de la distance, de mon père et du problème de ma place dans la meute de Scott…  
— Il sait que tu es là ?  
— Mon père ou Scott ? »  
Scott, allait répondre Derek mais Stiles enchaîna tout de suite :  
« C’est exactement ce que je veux dire ! On s’est occupés de tout et tout le monde sauf de savoir si on avait envie d’essayer ! Et j’ai envie. D’essayer. Je veux t’envoyer des textos et t’appeler à des heures indues pour te dire des conneries et t’entendre râler, pour essayer de combler la distance. Je veux qu’on compare nos expériences, parce qu’Erica dit que tu es aussi actif sexuellement qu’un moine particulièrement dévot et qu’à ce stade je me demande si j’en ai pas plus que toi ! D’expérience, je veux dire. »  
Derek croisa les bras, sur la défensive.  
« Je veux dire à papa qu’Isaac et toi vous viendrez passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous, parce que c’est un peu tôt peut-être pour le Thanksgiving de cette année. Et à Scott de la boucler, parce qu’il se vante de révolutionner le concept de la meute et du rôle de l’Alpha, alors il n’a rien à dire si je veux sortir avec celui d’une autre meute. Il est fiancé à une chasseuse, quoi !  
— Ce n’est pas si simple, dit Derek, la voix rauque.  
— Et ça ne le sera jamais si on n’y travaille pas. Je suis têtu. Si tu n’as pas une excellente raison, je peux passer les dix prochaines années à te convaincre que ça vaut le coup. Et la seule raison que je trouverais excellente, c’est que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas. Ce qui serait un énorme mensonge, soit dit en passant. »  
Malgré lui, Derek sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.  
« D’où sors-tu ce nouveau pouvoir de détecteur de mensonge, et cela va-t-il nous revenir dans la figure ?  
— Ha, ha, ha. C’est juste que tu ne sais pas mentir. Aussi deux fois sur trois, quand tu dis que tu ne veux pas quelque chose, en fait tu en meurs d’envie mais tu décides que tu dois te priver pour la sauvegarde de l’humanité ! Te priver de moi ne sauvera pas l’humanité. »  
Stiles lui fit une grimace.  
« Ça ne me sauvera pas non plus. »  
Derek détourna un court instant le regard. Du bout du doigt, Stiles lui appuya sur le bras.  
« On peut s’embrasser, maintenant, ou il faut encore je parle ?  
— Parce que tu es capable de te taire assez lon… »  
Stiles avait dix-huit ans la première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sang, venaient d’échapper à un Omega enragé démontrant plus de force qu’il ne le devrait.  
Après deux ans à se retrouver dans des situations où ils se sauvent la vie mutuellement, il fallait bien que ça arrive, c’était la règle, avait plaisanté Stiles à l’époque.  
Derek pouvait presqu’encore sentir l’odeur de leur sang, de leur sueur mélangés.  
La deuxième fois, quelques mois plus tard et un peu moins d’un an plus tôt, Stiles était revenu de l’université pour les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient eu moins d’excuses, mais tellement de raisons de ne pas recommencer.  
Cette fois Stiles sentait le café, et l’embrassait avec un mélange étrange d’assurance et d’incertitude, comme s’il s’attendait à être repoussé d’un instant à l’autre et Derek… ne pouvait pas, pas cette fois. Il passa les bras autour de Stiles, répondit au baiser et lorsqu’ils reprirent leur souffle, le visage caché dans le cou de l’autre, il ferma les yeux très fort et inspira l’odeur de Stiles, tout ce qu’il était, tout ce qu’il représentait, tout ce qu’il avait prouvé.  
Stiles sentait le sang, le café, la sueur, le chlore. Les nuits passées à rechercher et les sauvetages de dernière minute. Stiles sentait la détermination, la fragilité et l’espoir.  
Stiles sentait l’inattendu et l’inespéré.  
« Je te préviens, tu es totalement mon petit ami et je vais trouver un moyen de mettre ta photo sur Facebook parce que sinon personne me croira quand je dirai que mon copain est le plus sexy du monde.  
— Il n’y a que mon physique qui t’intéresse, c’est bon à savoir.  
— Ne te rabaisse pas comme ça, il y a aussi ta fortune, et, occasionnellement, ton humour noir. »  
Derek le bouscula doucement en représailles.  
Étrangement, il reçut pour réponse un autre baiser.

¤

Lorsqu’Isaac rentra de l’université, ils étaient assis par terre l’un contre l’autre, dos au canapé, Stiles lui parlait de ses cours et de sa vie à l’université. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, Derek le foudroya du regard mais Isaac lui jeta un sourire moqueur et lança :  
« Surpriiiiiise ! »  
Derek baissa la tête, et sourit. 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) L'anecdote sur Merlin est tiré du livre _Mythologie du Monde Celte_ de Claude Sterckx. :)  
>  2) Des Winchester se cachent dans cette fic !


End file.
